The present invention relates to extractor cleaning machines, and more particularly to conversion mechanisms for switching extractor cleaning machines from a floor-cleaning mode to a hose-cleaning mode.
Extractor cleaning machines typically include a suction nozzle for floor cleaning in the floor-cleaning mode and an accessory hose for hose cleaning in the hose-cleaning mode. A conversion mechanism is used to switch from the floor-cleaning mode to the hose-cleaning mode.